Sin tiempo para amar OS
by GaviBlog
Summary: Naruto es un alumno becado al 100% en una prestigiosa Universidad de medicina en New York. Llegar ahí no ha sido fácil. Mantiene un promedio impecable de 10 cerrado. Trabaja a medio tiempo en una cafetería y ahora encima de todo un hombre a llegado a su vida para desestabilizar su ritmo y tiempo. ¿Cómo pondrá prioridades? ¿Amar o triunfar?


FICHA

NOMBRE: SIN TIEMPO PARA AMAR

AUTORA: Hina Tooga

TIPO: One Shot

PAREJAS: SasuNaru

ADVERTENCIAS: AU, mmm… ¡lemmon por supuesto! (¿Eso es advertencia o propaganda? xD)

NARUTO LE PERTENECE A SASUKE, SOLO EL TIENE EL PERMISO DE VIOLARLO. Y LOS DOS SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Comparto con ustedes queridos lectores mi segundo OS SasuNaru. Para quienes me leen es probable sea novedoso ya que soy más del tipo NH en mis más recientes fics –por lo menos los publicados aquí- pero tengo un pasado oscuro (¿) Siempre he sido fan de esta pareja pese a todo y nunca pude evitar escribir de ambos. Tengo dos fics y 3 OS. Pero he perdido uno cuando mi lap murió hace 2 años y no lo he logrado rescatar ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre! Por tanto me he dedicado estos días a buscarlos, darles una ligera púlida y volverlos a publicar. No son muy buenos pero de todas formas quiero que se queden en la web. Gracias por leer.

_**SIN TIEMPO PARA AMAR**_

Siempre estoy ocupado, no hay tiempo en mi agenda ni en mi reloj, por la mañana tengo que asistir a mis clases universitarias, donde la maestría de medicina es la más importante como difícil, mantengo una beca del 100% por lo que tengo que mantener un promedio de 10 cerrado cada semestre, sin reprobar ninguna materia, sin faltar a mis clases y sin necesidad de suspensiones por parte de la academia donde permanezco, que se encuentra en New York: Joseph Jopkins.

Trabajo toda la tarde en un famoso restaurante, donde las propinas y el sueldo proporcionan el sustento diario, pero jamás alcanzaría para pagar una colegiatura en mi escuela, ni siquiera con el 75% de beca, así que imaginaran mi situación. Por las noches me dedico a estudiar y preparar el material para las clases del día siguiente, los domingos voy y vengo del anfiteatro, donde se practica con cadáveres y además tengo que trabajar, es decir que en mi agenda no hay día disponible para mí. Aunque debo admitir que últimamente se ha vuelto un poco menos pesado, menos conglomerante, siento un peso menos debido a una persona que, si no bien alegra mi existencia, la hace un poco menos pesada, y no pone tanta monotonía a mi rutina.

Cuando entro en el turno del lunes lo veo sentado en el lugar de siempre, con su libro de "Reformas del Distrito" en una mano y en la otra la carta del lugar, me apresuro para cambiarme y comenzar a laborar, él por un motivo que desconozco siempre se sienta en esa mesa de dos, con asientos confortables que están pegados a los ventanales que asoman hacia las conglomeradas calles de la ciudad, pero que por la noche dan una cierta sensación de paz,

Esa zona es la que yo atiendo y él no es una excepción, por lo que me acerco a tomar su pedido, sus ojos negros chocan con los míos y solo regresa la mirada hacia su libro ¿soy tan molesto?

— ¿Qué cenará esta noche?

—Hola Dobe… el café de siempre

"Dobe"… no ha dejado de llamarme así desde que accidentalmente tropecé con la pata de la mesa de atrás y el café cayó sobre sus piernas, me asusté mucho porque era la primera vez que veía al dichoso cliente, además de que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y una molestia inminente por la quemadura, tome inconscientemente mi mandil y con él limpie sus piernas, con un sonrojo por la estupidez cometida "Eres un Dobe… no te preocupes, no es tan grave" sus palabras me sacaron de juicio, en primera su rostro cambio, ya no parecía enojado, pero si estático, como si realmente no hubiese pasado nada; aquella ocasión traía entre sus manos: "Leyes Nupciales"… así fue como pensé no regresaría, pero ahora es cliente de diario, y al principio creí que por desperdiciar todo su día sentado leyendo en un restaurante, debía ir muy mal en la carrera que por lógica era: Derecho, pero eso cambio cuando en una ocasión olvidó una carpeta sobre la mesa, fue cuando descubrí su nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiene mi edad. Y además se trataba de un reconocimiento por mejor promedio de su año… en la universidad… ¡De Harvard! Primero me quede estático, y al día siguiente se lo devolví con una mirada de extrañeza

"Lo leíste" afirmó y yo acepté con la cabeza "Bueno, no es la gran cosa" Su tono de despreocupación me caló como nunca "¿Cómo que no es la gran cosa!? ¡Estudias en Harvard Teme!" recuerdo que me tapé la boca ¡¿Cómo podría hablarle así a un cliente?! "Tienes razón Dobe… pero qué más da" Ese fue el encuentro que denotó una interacción más allá… fue así como poco a poco conversamos, aunque fuese con la mirada—

— Aquí tiene el café…—murmuré dejando la taza con el líquido negruzco en la mesa.

— Esta bien…—cuando me daba la vuelta lo oí llamarme— Hey… veo que siempre estás leyendo un libro entre tus momento libres… ¿Qué estudias?— su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

— Medicina…

— ¿Mmm? ¿enserio? ¿En dónde?

— Sí es enserio, en la universidad Joseph Jopkins…

— ¡Eh! ... ¿tú ahí?

— ¿Qué? ¿Me veo tan estúpido?... sí, estudio ahí.

—Debe costarte mucho trabajo si quiera llevar un promedio de 7…— soltó casi sin importancia regresando al libro, su comentario me molesto ¿Tan idiota parezco ser?

—Para tu información, un promedio de 7 no me tendría leyendo en ratos libres, al contrario, pero un promedio de 10 cada año ¡Sí es difícil!... ¡Además no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto! ¡No tengo tiempo ni para decírtelo!... ¡No tengo tiempo para nada y aun así tu vienes a decirme estas cosas!—Me viré molesto, él me tomo por la manga

—Solo estaba bromeando…—exclamó.

¡¿Acaso no se podía disculpar de manera sincera?! ¡Por que un simple comentario de ese pelinegro me ponía así de mal! me solté de su agarre, y me fui a cambiar, ya era hora de mi salida y no tenía por qué seguir aguantando a ese Uchiha Sasuke…

Estoy sentado en una de las mesas frente al departamento de cirugías, donde como de costumbre, estudio. Siento que alguien me abraza, y veo a Sai, un hombre de tez media pálida y cabello negro es el amigo con el que siempre estoy, aunque no salga a ningún lado con él, este sigue a mi lado, siempre es muy cariñoso, y hasta cierta manera me incomoda, pero ya sería el colmo evitar a la única persona que me aguanta.

Aun con su presencia tan cerca mío, y el libro de anatomía frente a mis ojos, mi cerebro no se puede concentrar, todo se relaciona con el pelinegro de Uchiha Sasuke, absolutamente todo, incluso las partes del cuerpo, ¡me las imagino con él!, ¡no puedo seguir así!, no puedo estudiar, ni llevar una conversación con alguien más, porque sus ojos negros y su profunda mirada clavada en la mía me desconciertan…

¡Esto es una ridiculez!... ¡Yo no tengo tiempo de estar pensando en alguien más!... ¡No tengo tiempo para imaginarme cosas!... realmente... ¡no tengo tiempo para confundirme si lo odio o me gusta!¡ya! ¡no tengo tiempo de enamorarme!... ¡NO HAY TIEMPO DE SUFRIR POR ALGUIEN! ¡NO PUEDO PREGUNTARME SI ÈL SIENTE LO MISMO QUE YO! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS SI EXISTE LA POSIBILIDAD DE ESTAR CON ÈL!

— ¿Te sucede algo Naruto?—me pregunta Sai.

— ¡No tengo tiempo!—grito levantándome del asiento, y me adentro en las instalaciones, tengo que ocupar mi mente en algo ¡Que no sea Sasuke!

He estado muy nervioso desde que comencé a experimentar estos sentimientos tan confusos hacia ese pelinegro, que por una semana me he dedicado a realizar servicio a domicilio, ese día la entrega es un poco alejada, pero además de eso, hay una lluvia que no me deja si quiera ver, ahora que por fin entrego la comida, y rechazo la invitación de pasar y secarme, camino sin rumbo por las calles, tengo mucho frio, pues ni paraguas me traje conmigo… además de que no ando en motocicleta como los demás, debido que a la primera vez que me la prestaron la choqué contra la casa del comprador.

De pronto ya no siento las gotas de lluvia, y escucho el golpetear de las gotas contra el plástico, me giro y justo frente a mi esta la persona de la que huyo.

— Sasuke…—murmuro viendo como me tapa con la sombrilla—

— ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre salir con semejante lluvia y sin sombrilla?

— Bueno, era mejor que estar viendo tu cara en el restaurante…—exclamo molesto—

— ¿Realmente me odias tanto?

— Pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo— ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan molesto? ¡él no tenía la culpa de mis estúpidos pensamientos!— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Estaba buscándote…—me contesta, no puedo voltear a verlo, mi corazón late a mil ¡Qué demonios está diciendo!—

— ¿A mí?... ¡Para qué!

— ¿De verdad… no lo entiendes?

— ¡Cómo podría!...—siento como me toma de los brazos y me hace volver, su mirada se clava en la mía, y sé que si sigo así mi corazón saldrá disparado.

— ¡TE AMO NARUTO!—me quedo estático es la primera vez que oigo decir mi nombre salir de su garganta, no puedo creer lo que acaba de decirme, así como no puedo responder y mis ojos se pierden en la inmensidad de la calle repleta de charcos, siento sus labios posarse en los míos, y una bella sensación la que me inunda. Y entonces reacciono ¿Qué estoy haciendo? me aparto molesto, furioso, y hasta lo empujo.

— ¡No creas que tengo el tiempo de quererte! ¡Déjame en paz!— sentí su mirada agacharse, y yo me sentí morir.

—De verdad… ¿Así me sientes?—su voz resonó en cada gota de lluvia que caía al suelo—

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— titubeo un poco pero me doy la vuelta para no caer ante sus negros ojos, si sigo mirándolo cederé inevitablemente, y más tarde escucho sus pasos alejarse, cuando regreso el rostro, él ya no está… y una sensación de inexistencia e impotencia se apodera de mí; realmente… ¿Qué es lo que quiero de él?

SIN TIEMPO PARA AMAR… así me siento, no tengo la capacidad de estar con ese pelinegro de una gran familia descendiente de abogados, que detesta a su hermano, que su color favorito es el azul, su pasatiempo preferido es salir a pasear en coche, lo que más detesta son las mentiras, y cuando se enoja con alguien lo ignora hasta la muerte… ¿Qué cómo sé todo eso?, él me lo ha dicho, aunque nunca tengo tiempo de nada, poco a poco supe cosas de ese cliente tan singular, y me daba un tiempo para escucharlo… ¿De ahí me enamore de él?

—Naruto has estado muy raro… ¿Te sucede algo?—la voz de Sai me saco de mis pensamientos, me encontraba en su casa realizando un trabajo, negué con la cabeza, y me levante de la cama donde estaba.

—Me voy a casa Sai, nos vemos el lunes…—exclamé—

— ¿Dónde?

— Pues en la escuela ¿Dónde más?

—Entonces yo te busco…— a pesar de que me extrañó su reacción asentí con la cabeza, y cuando me disponía a irme sentí un tirón de mi playera, las manos de Sai en mi rostro que me hicieron virar y que un beso se depositara en la comisura de mis labios, me aparte molesto, y asqueado.

— ¡Qué carajo fue eso!—sus manos bajaron a mi cadera, y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al oírlo hablar.

—Quiero hacerte mío… te noto tan distante que me da miedo perderte.

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Si nunca he sido tuyo!—me aparté de sus brazos y salí corriendo completamente confundido. Aunque siempre tenía cerca a Sai nunca había notado ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí.

Regresé al trabajo, y fue que mi cabeza comenzó a sincronizarse con mis sentimientos, el beso de sasuke se sintió tan bien, que realmente me hubiese gustado seguirlo besado, y cuando lo hizo Sai lo único en lo que pensé era en salir corriendo de ahí… mi miedo no es amarlo… es…

De pronto lo veo pasar frente a los ventanales, pensé que entraría, pero se siguió de largo sin si quiera mirar. Salí corriendo detrás de él, no me importo dejar el trabajo ni nada, sino el hecho de que no se hubiese detenido ante mis llamados, caminé unas tres calles sin que me hiciese caso, cuando llegamos a un condominio de departamentos, y el pelinegro entro sin tomar en cuenta mi presencia, lo seguí incluso hasta entrar en su lujoso departamento con acabado ingles

— ¡Hey sasuke-Teme! ¿No piensas hacerme caso?—grité cuando la puerta se cerró detrás mío, él se volteó con sus ojos brillosos clavados en los inmensamente azul que son míos, me barrio con la mirada y regreso a ignorarme—¡Hey!

— ¿Quisieras callarte de una vez? ¿No soy una pérdida de tiempo?... ¿Por qué estas siguiendo a alguien que te hace perder el tiempo?... ¿mmm?

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes!... ¡yo… yo…!—no pude terminar, él se volvió a posesionar de mi boca, de mi saliva, de mis encías, y yo me dejaba llevar, cuando desaprisionó mis labios me miró con esperanzas

— ¿Tú qué?...

—Yo… tengo miedo… ¿Crees poder estar… con alguien, que no tenga tiempo para ti?...—murmuré bajito asustado—

— ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?...—asentí con la cabeza y un sonrojo sobre mis mejillas apareció.

—Es… que te amo tanto… que siento que mereces…algo mejor…—me miró con sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal, y se abalanzó contra mí dejándome sobre la cama.

—¡No podría querer a nadie más!— un beso cálido y apasionado me hacía dar resoplos de más, su lengua rozando mi paladar pidiéndome permiso para seguir. Yo la dejé pasar, su punta recorría con lujuria cada centímetro de mi boca, mi lengua jugaba con la suya y el aire comenzaba a desparecer… cuando nos separamos me miró con lujuria.

—Si no quieres… resístete— sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, su lengua se paseaba por él, y hasta lo succionó dejando una marca roja, sus manos pasearon debajo de la camisa blanca que es mi uniforme, acarició mi pecho y su lengua jugueteaba con mis pezones erguidos, los lamía y llegó a morderlos con ímpetu, un grito entre pasión y dolor salió de mí, pero esto no aminoro el trabajo de Sasuke, sus manos desataban seductoramente el nudo de mi delantal, que quedó por el suelo de la habitación, al igual que mi pantalón y mi bóxer, no pude inmutarme casi nada, ni mucho menos decir palabra alguna.

El contacto de sus dedos fríos con mi piel me hizo estremecer, y su destreza al retirar mi ropa me hizo sentir un tanto celoso. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos pues sus labios y lengua no me dejaban si quiera respirar, el pelinegro me dejó de besar y poco a poco bajo lamiendo por mi abdomen, me di una idea de lo que iba a pasar, pero nada comparado con lo que al estar mi miembro en su boca sentí, unos espasmos realizados con su lengua, desde la punta hasta mi abdomen, y sus ojos observando cada reacción de mi rostro, y que solo ayudaban a excitarme más, mis manos se aferraron a las sabanas de la cama, mientras mi cuerpo se movía un poco sobre ella, y entonces su mirada volvió a chocar con la mía. No sabía cómo reaccionar su mirada penetrante mientras su boca continuaba lamiendo. No pude evitarlo, tomé con fuerza sus cabellos y lo obligué a continuar.

—Sasuke…—no pude seguir mi diálogo, un primer dedo se introdujo en mi entrada, y se movía con delirio. No sé en qué momento había sacado de algún lado un lubricante. Por orgullo no dije nada pero al sentir el frío gel en aquella zona tan sensible un suspiro que traté sin éxito de disimular salió de mi garganta. Introdujo un segundo dedo y por inercia apreté con fuerza. Él lamio con más frenesí mi pene haciéndome sentir un placer poco descriptible que sin proponérmelo mi ano comenzó a relajarse ¿Mis suspiros ahogados no le daban a entender que lo quería ya dentro de mí?, su lengua incluso me estaba volviendo loco.

—Sino me pides lo que quieres… no te lo daré…—su voz sonó tan delirantemente excitante, ¡pero que coraje!, no me gusta humillarme, de verdad tengo mi orgullo, pero entonces comenzó a jugar conmigo, me tomo de las muñecas y se puso sobre de mí, a la vez que su pene jugaba conmigo sin entrar, solo rozándome lascivamente…

— ¿No dirás nada?..

—Sasuke…. Por faa…vor—que humillante sentí, pero a la vez un peso de encima se me quito, y el pudor sumado a la vergüenza desaparecieron. — Entra en mí ¡Ya!

—Sus deseos… son ordenes—fue entonces que lentamente se introdujo en mí, yo no tenía prisa, por primera vez quería tardarme todo el tiempo del mundo en disfrutar de él; me dolió, no lo negaré, incluso pensé que tremendo paquete no cabría en mí, pero no fue así, él fue tierno, como si no quisiera lastimarme absolutamente nada, cuando por fin me moví un poco, Sasuke comenzó a embestirme, mi cuerpo se movía frenéticamente por la cama, y sus manos se apoyaban en mi cuerpo, mientras cada movimiento de sus caderas me hacía delirar, gimiendo su nombre, aun y cuando me tapaba la boca, él las aparto con sus labios, que me besaban y hacían que mis gemidos se ahogaran en su garganta, las mordidas que me dio en mis labios me hacía querer más, sus embestidas cambiaron el ritmo, la velocidad aumento y juro que creí que me desmayaría, tomé entre mis manos la almohada, mordiéndola con ímpetu

—Si vas a morder… algo…mmm… que sea a mí…—me dijo esto y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, con sus manos hizo que mis brazos se colocaran alrededor de su cuello, y yo me quede inmóvil.

—Quieres todo para ti ¿verdad?—murmure con una pequeña sonrisa—

—Ya te lo dije… te amo, y eso significa que quiero todo de ti…—lo dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro, jamás me había sentido tan alegre en mi vida, me sentí tan querido que pude haber salido disparado en un cohete, por lo que mordí su hombro, el gimió un poco, al parecer le había agradado… y entre cada movimiento brusco de la cama, nuestro orgasmo estaba cerca, a tal grado de que llegamos juntos a él, desplomándonos sobre la cama después de que nuestros músculos se tensaran con rebeldía, y mis uñas se enterraran en su pecho. El cuerpo de ambos sudaba y se pegaba con cada espasmo. La energía que rápido había subido nos abandonaba en segundos y rendidos nos tendimos en la cama.,

—…Naruto… quiero que entiendas… que no quiero todo tu tiempo, sé que hay cosas que tienes que hacer… yo quiero ser parte de tu tiempo ¡Quiero que seas parte de mi vida!...

—Sasuke… yo… de verdad te amo. Pero no sé cómo le haremos para que esto funcione…

— ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?...—su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa

— ¿No es acaso muy pronto?...

—Yo te amo demasiado… tú me amas… A mí con eso me basta, pero es tu decisión…

—Entonces… me encantaría…—exclamo con la cabeza gacha sobre su fornido pecho—

—estaremos juntos todas las vacaciones…—suspiro con una sonrisa—

— ¿Vacaciones?

—Comienzan mañana…

— ¿Eh?— TAN TONTO SOY… no lo recordaba por estar pensando en él.

—Tenemos dos semanas para estar juntos… muy juntos…—sonrió con una cara de pervertido.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas hacerme?...

—Dirás "¿Qué no voy a hacerte?"… pero lo primero… es que te voy a amar mucho más…—sus palabras y todo él me hacían volar en sueños, ¿cómo me pude enamorar de él? ¡Cómo!, así me dormí en su cama, en su pecho, en sus labios… en su vida, ahora el formaría parte de mi vida, y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz…

¡Desde hoy tengo mucho tiempo para estar con Uchiha Sasuke!


End file.
